


Happy Anywhere

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [58]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wonders if Korra misses the Spirit World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> Takes place about two years after the show's finale.

Asami joined Korra on the balcony of their apartment. “It sure is a nice night” said Asami, taking in the view above Avatar Korra Park.

“Yeah” said Korra, turning to smile at her girlfriend. She took Asami’s hand in her own before continuing “It’s still not as nice as the Spirit World though.”

“Do you miss it?” asked Asami. They’d been back for almost a year and she often wondered whether Korra wished they’d stayed in the Spirit World.

“Sometimes” admitted the Avatar. “But I know I’m needed here right now.”

“We can always go back, you know” said Asami. “Just say the word and I’ll pack our bags.”

“You’d do that for me?” asked Korra. “You’re whole life is here: your friends, your father, your company.”

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra gently on the lips before she said “I’d be happy anywhere, as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
